


Hate

by izawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites
Summary: Written for a tumblr request.A oneshot in which Dean and Reader are close friends but Dean acquires a girlfriend who slowly makes Dean hate the Reader.





	Hate

You hummed to yourself as you put the pies in the oven, you were trying new recipes and you couldn’t wait for Dean to try it. You set the timer and cleaned up as Dean walked into the bunker, annoying giggling following behind him. You sighed and turned around, putting on a smile for him. “Hey Dean.”

He smiled once he saw you and grinned widely once he saw your apron on. “You’re making pies?”

You nodded and smiled. “An apple and a cherry, I tried a different crust this time.”

“Nice.” He nodded happily.

You nodded back and glanced at the girl attached to his arm.

“Oh um this is Laura.” He nodded.

She squeezed his arm.

“M-My girlfriend.” He blushed.

You face faltered for a second before nodding, finally understanding. “Oh, I’m (Y/N).”

“I know who you are.” She smiled tightly.

You frowned and nodded. “Well um…” You looked around awkwardly and turned back to finish the dishes.

Dean bit his lip knowing you didn’t approve of her. Yours and Sam’s approval meant everything to him. His brother’s and his best friend’s. “We’re gonna be in my room if you need me.”

You nodded and made a sound at him that you heard him.

He sighed quietly and went up to his room.

******

Four days.

Four days Laura had been staying here.

Dean still talked to you, but it was different, he hadn’t come to hung out in your room like usual.

You tried, you tried to enjoy Laura’s company. But it was hard, you were pretty sure she was just in it for the sex. You shivered at the thought. Then again, someone who was only into sex was probably more compatible to Dean that you were.

You were too busy in your thoughts as you bumped into the couple in the hall, spilling whatever she was drinking all over her. “I…I’m so sorry.”

She glared at you then looked at Dean with a pouty face.

“I can wash that for you and I may have something that fits you.” You nodded, trying to fix things quickly.

“Maybe it’s best if you stay in your room or something.” Dean looked at you, his eyes not really meeting yours.

You looked up at him in shock, waiting for him to tell you that he was kidding. You turned away once you realized he was serious. You teared up as you shut your door.

******

Four weeks.

Four weeks it had been since Laura was first introduced, now her and Dean seemed inseparable.

You saw slowly as Dean lost interest in you, his once best friend didn’t matter anymore.

He stopped coming home for dinner, he left on more hunts, always taking Laura instead of you, and when he was home he never left his room without tagging her along.

Did you even need to be in the bunker anymore?

You wiped your eyes as you finished dinner, calling Sam down to fix his plate. You put a burger on a plate and took it up to Dean’s room, knocking on the door. It was routine, he never answered the door probably too busy engrossed with his new favorite girl. You set down the burger and walked back down, sitting quietly with Sam.

Sam sighed to himself, thinking that his brother was such an idiot sometimes. “Nothing?”

You shook your head. “I wonder if he even eats them. I remember when he used to tell me I was the best cook.”

He sighed. “(Y/N) please don’t beat yourself up. He’s an idiot.”

You shrugged and picked at your own burger, thinking of nothing but Dean. It had only been a month, but it felt longer.

Dean and Laura made their way in and Dean walked her to the door. “See you later baby. Call me tonight?”

You gripped your drink and clenched your jaw, two seconds away from saying something.

Dean kissed Laura, more like licked the back of her tonsils.

You watched as jealously pooled in your stomach, you hated yourself for never making a move on Dean and now you were paying the price.  

Sam cleared his throat after a while.

Dean chuckled and closed the door after her, looking back at you two, his smile falling when he looked at you.

You looked at him hopeful and bit your lip.

Dean scoffed and walked in, making himself a sandwich.

You frowned. “I made you a burger.”

He shrugged. “Sorry I want to eat something actually worth eating.”

You frowned and looked down, tearing up instantly.

Sam rubbed his face and sighed.

You pushed yourself away from the table and rushed to your room.

******

4 months.

4 weeks had quickly turned into 4 months.

You walked in the library as the brothers were talking about a case.

Sam looked at you and tossed a book at you. “Research time.”

Dean got up and left the room.

You were used to it, you sat next to Sam and begun helping him with the research process. You hadn’t talked to Dean properly since that day he introduced you to his lovely girlfriend. You were slowly getting tired of it but couldn’t get yourself to leave.

Once it was late you walked back to your room, Dean’s door was open a crack and you blushed as you tried to listen in.

“No honey, I promise she won’t be here tomorrow, we have the whole bunker to ourselves.” He mumbled into the phone.

You frowned and stormed into your room, he was ditching the hunt for her. Of course. You huffed and went to Sam’s room once you calmed down. “Can we not go to the hunt tomorrow? How about the next day?”

Sam looked up at you surprised and sat up. “Um I guess, it’s not that big. Why?”

You sighed. “Dean wants to spend the day with Laura here. Can I ruin it?”

He groaned. “(Y/N)….”

“Please. You know it would make me feel better. Would you rather me mope around?”

He nodded. “Alright, but I’m not going to be here when that happens. I’ll be back at dinner.”

You nodded and hugged him, rushing back to your room.

******

You had asked Sam to go about the day normally as if you two were still going on the case. Though when Sam left, you weren’t in the car with him. You stayed in your room and waited for Dean’s girl to show up. Once you were sure they were together in the kitchen, you threw on one of Dean’s old shirts you had kept and some small shorts.

You grinned to yourself before walking in the kitchen, pouring yourself some coffee as you felt both their eyes on you.

“Is that your shirt?” She asked angrily.

“No baby…” He shook his head quickly. “Only you can wear them.”

You turned to look at her. “It’s his shirt.” You smiled sweetly.

She stood up angrily and shoved Dean. “Call me when you can keep it in your pants.” She grabbed her girly bag or whatever and stormed out, her car screeching.

Dean looked at you completely unimpressed. “What’s your problem? You like to go around messing with peoples relationships?”

You rolled your eyes. “As if you really liked her.”

He scoffed and stood up, looking down at you. “Here’s the thing, I actually did like her. And you just fucked that up.”

You didn’t believe him as you crossed your arms.

He seemed to get angrier as he cleaned up the breakfast he had made for them two.

You frowned as he didn’t say anything else and you went to him. “Dean?”

He didn’t say anything as he threw all the food in the trash.

“Dean…I really didn’t think you liked her.”

“Why would I stay with a girl four months if I didn’t like her?” He mumbled.

You looked down, ashamed of your foolishness.

He turned to look at you. “Why did you care?”

You shrugged. “If you were in a bad relationship, me being what I thought was your best friend, would want to stop that.”

He shook his head. “Immature you know that? That’s what you are.”

You teared up a little and looked up at him, his eyes showing no emotion. “I regret ever liking you Dean. You were my world you know?” You turned around and rushed to your room.

Dean stood in the same place, frowning to himself. You liked him? All this time? You were jealous? And he just ruined that? No. He thought. Laura was the one for him.

Right?

******

You sniffled as you heard the door open, looking up to see Dean. “Get the fuck out!”

He bit his lip and sat on the bed.

“Dean, get your ass off my bed and walk out that door right now!”

“Or what?” He mumbled.

You sighed and sniffled. “Please” Your voice cracked.

He sighed back. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? That you liked me.”

“Remember that day? When you brought her over?” You continued as he nodded. “That was the day I was.”

He frowned and rubbed his hands together.

“Why Dean?” You mumbled.

“Why what?” He grumbled.

“Why do you hate me? What did I do?” You whispered.

Dean’s heart broke at your voice, right then everything suddenly came together for him. What was he thinking? Laura didn’t even compare to you. He let his pride get in the way of you two and now look how it ended…with two broken hearts.

You waited for Dean’s answer but only received silence and his slight sniffling. You sat up and watched his shoulders slightly shake. You sighed as you realized he was crying. You bit your lip and scooted over until you were behind him. You carefully wrapped your arms around him.

Dean didn’t tense, he instead relaxed into your touch instantly. “I’m sorry.”

You kissed his head. “You pushed me away.”

He nodded sadly, leaning into you.

You laid back and tugged him into your arms.

He frowned and looked at you curiously.

“I’m hurt, not mad.” You mumbled and cuddled him like you used to when he would have a nightmare.

He nuzzled his face in your neck, feeling completely vulnerable to you.

This was the side of Dean you only saw, you rubbed shapes into his side and kissed his forehead.

“I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sorry, I let her get in my head. She was wrong about you.”

You nodded understandingly. “I figured, but if I was getting in the way of the relationship you could’ve just told me instead of completely hating my existence.”

He sighed into your skin. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“You never do.” You tugged at his hair.

He made a noise. “I know.”

“Dean?”

He pulled back a little and looked at you.

“I should’ve told you earlier that I liked you. So don’t blame yourself.”

“That’s the thing though, I could’ve told you I liked you too, instead I went out and picked up the first girl with a heartbeat.”

You frowned. “What?”

He sighed. “I didn’t want to ruin things with you. I wouldn’t want to lose that friendship.”

“And hating me accomplished what exactly?” You looked down, trying to piece everything together.

He shrugged. “I just fell into Laura’s hands I guess, and so I listened to her when she said you were trying to ruin our relationship.”

You sighed. “I can help you get her back, if you want.”

Dean gently made you look at him. “Don’t you get it?”

You stared at him.

“I like you. I want  _you._ ” He frowned. “I always have, and I’m not letting that slip away again.”

You bit your lip. “Why should I trust you?”

He looked sad. “You can’t now, I know you can’t. But I’ll win your trust back.”

“How?” You titled your head.

He glanced at your lips and leaned in, half expecting you to break his nose.

You closed your eyes, fighting with yourself to pull away but instantly kissed him back once his lips fell on to yours.

He made a noise and wrapped his arms around you instantly.

You smiled, the kiss even better than what you could imagine.

He pulled back just as it was getting heated. “I want to do this right.”

You raised your eyebrows at him.

“Will you, (Y/N), go on a date with me?”

You were taken aback and you stumbled over your words, finally coming out with a ‘yes’.

He grinned and kissed you again. “Mm, can you please make me one of your burgers? Laura ate like Sam and I can’t stand to ever look at another salad again.”

You looked at him wearily.

His face fell. “I didn’t mean what I said last time.”

You shrugged and got up, making your way to the door.

Dean quickly reacted and pressed you against the door, kissing you hard.

You whimpered and kissed back with just as much force, the kiss filled with teeth and tongue.

He growled from his chest and gripped your hips, lifting you with ease.

You wrapped your legs around him, panting as he kissed down your neck. You moaned as you watched him, gripping his shoulders as he grinded against you. You quickly shoved him hard. “Dean stop!”

He quickly stopped and let you down, looking down.

You sighed. “I’m sure you just slept with her this morning, I’m not letting you get in my pants that easily. You need to earn it.”

He nodded. “I completely understand. I’ll earn it. I’ll earn everything.”

You smiled appreciatively and went back to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Dean wrapped his arms around you from behind cautiously. “See? This feels right.”

You nodded. “I knew it would.”

‘I’m sorry I was an idiot.” He mumbled.

‘It’s okay, you’re my idiot now, right?” You smiled.

He nodded, turning you around quickly for a kiss.

Sam walked in just then, setting his laptop down. “Finally.”

You giggled as you pulled away and looked at Dean. “Apologize to Sam.”

Dean frowned instantly. “Why?”

“I had to put up with her moaning and groaning about you, you ass.” Sam grumbled.

You smiled and hugged the man, nudging Dean. “Go on”

Dean sighed instantly. “Sorry.”

Sam shrugged. “Just keep it in your pants.” He mumbled as he went off.

You grinned at Dean. “Trust me, you’re going to have to.”

Dean nodded and instantly began to plan out how he was going to make it up to you, you had told him that he was your world, now he was going to make you his.


End file.
